


Out of Time

by dyllpickless



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Fluff and Angst, Jewish Dave (Umbrella Academy), M/M, Morning Cuddles, Other, R&R, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: It's the morning of the last day of R&R, and Klaus and Dave don't want to get up.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a little something between chapters of "This Is the First Day of My Life" and I came up with this! Also, this is my 50th work on AO3! Yay!

It's the morning of the last day of R&R. The warm, golden sunlight is streaming in through the window, blanketing Dave and Klaus in a sort of angelic glow. Neither speaks, but they both know what's on the other's mind. This is the day they have to leave the city and return to the fighting, the horror, the explosions, the gore, the bloodshed. This is the day that they leave peace in the dust.

Dave pulls Klaus closer and starts carding his fingers through Klaus' hair—which is cleaner than it's been since they first landed eyes on each other. He murmurs about how beautiful he is, how much he loves him, how perfect everything about him is. What he doesn't mention is how they won't be able to sleep in each other's arms like this again for months in the best case scenario, or how all of their kisses will have to be stolen away from time. He just repeats how much he loves him, and Klaus does the same. They hope they can manage to stretch out time.

Eventually, it becomes impossible to put off any longer. After the third person comes to their door, knocking and saying something like "don't forget this" or "remember to do that," they climb out of bed. Neither speaks as they pick up clothes, the odd little tchotchke from a shop (not too many—can't add too much weight to their packs), books, everything else. They pull on their uniforms and roll up their civilian clothes. There's no use for them where they're going. 

Another person pounds on their door, reminding them that the bus leaves in five minutes. They're out of time. Before Dave opens the motel room door, he grabs Klaus and pulls him into one more deep kiss. Neither comments on the finality of it. They whisper another "I love you" to each other then slip into the hallway, trying to ignore the dark shadow looming over them both, how much heavier their hearts feel, the tears stinging at the backs of their eyes. All they can do is hope they both make it to the next R&R, or to when they're allowed to go back to the states.

The bus ride back is silent. 

Months later, they get a notice saying the squad is due for another R&R in the coming week. Dave dies the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> Me including a yiddish word in a scene where Dave is present: ohohohoho :)


End file.
